


Pre-Original Series Fluff

by Seasnake



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Original Series Fluff

Mr. Spock was an excellent officer. He was still a Vulcan, though so Pike didn’t engage him in small talk like he would other crew members. Spock seemed to appreciate his professionalism and they developed a good report. Thus, Pike was surprised to learn that Spock didn’t mind sharing personal information when asked. Pike and members of the science department shared a lengthy shuttle flight and several crewmen started talking about their spouses. Spock noted the illogic of something said only to have a crewman argue that Spock didn’t have any part in the conversation.

“On the contrary, I’ve been in a committed romantic partnership far longer than you just mentioned.” That was the first time Pike, or anyone else based on their reactions, heard that Spock had a significant other. 

“There’s a Mrs. Spock?”

“You incorrectly assume our marital status and sex of my partner.”

“Congratulations, been together long?” 

“We have been intended since childhood, as per Vulcan custom.” 

“Lieutenant, any word from the colony?” Pike jumped in and changed the topic prevent anything xenophobic or homophobic from being said.  
…  
There were other conversations wherein Spock offered information about his spouse. He didn’t avoid speaking of his family when the topic came up in logical conversation.  
“Mr. Spock, come to be excused from shore leave again?” Pike asked when they both happened to be meeting with the personnel officer in charge of shore leave.

“On the contrary, Captain, I’m here to request an additional day’s leave.”

“Any plans in particular?”

“I will take a shuttle to meet my intended for the duration of his leave.”

“He’s in Starfleet?”

“Yes.” Pike might have continued the conversation but the personnel officer had another question for him.  
…  
“Is something wrong, Captain?” Mr. Spock asked. Apparently he noticed Pike’s bad mood even though he was trying to work through it.

“No Mr. Spock. Just feeling a little down, as we humans say. Can’t stop thinking about Lieutenant and Yeoman Openhiemer. Not very logical I suppose.”

“You hold yourself responsible?”

“No, I know relationships don’t always work out. Still, I married them myself, you remember how happy they were, now two years later they can’t stand each other. I guess I still like to believe that relationships can work out here.”

“There are currently forty-six crewmembers married under Terrian law, not including the Openhiemers. I can attest to the success of three.”

“Three?”

“Two other science officers and my own.”

“I thought you weren’t married.”

“Under Vulcan law we are intended however, a traditional Earth ceremony was insisted upon by both our mothers.”  
….  
Pike entered the mess hall for a late lunch and spotted Spock at one of the tables. That was unusual, Pike rarely saw the Vulcan in any of the common rooms. He sat across from one of the new crew members they had picked up at the last starbase. Kirk, yes, James Kirk transferred from the Farragut. Kirk noticed Pike and smiled, “Hello Captain.” It wouldn’t hurt to have a few words with the new crewman so Pike stopped to say hello.

“Kirk, new assignment suiting you thus far?”

“Very well, it’s a beautiful ship, Sir.”

“Honestly I was surprised to see your transfer, records showed you excelled on the Farragut.”

“Personal reasons,” Kirk smiled at Spock. “Serving on separate ships was harder than we expected.” Pike looked to Spock for confirmation. 

“Captain, my husband and intended, James Kirk.”  
…  
When Pike retired he cast his vote for Kirk as his replacement. It would make him the youngest captain in Starfleet but he deserved it. He’d seen Kirk’s command capabilities, especially when he worked with Spock, those two had uncanny luck. That plus maybe having a successful command team that were also married could convince Starfleet to change regulations. Pike was still bitter about not being able to date Number One. Vulcan law said bondmates could serve together and superseded Starfleet in their case.


End file.
